elkanfandomcom-20200215-history
Merchant Princes of Elkan
In the Merchant Princes of Elkan, players play rulers, advisors, spymasters, and generals. Story The story follows the events of The Merchants' Summit, focusing on the generation of rulers after the summit. The twelve Merchant Houses are listed below. House Batari of The Mahavala House Dzene of Tyopalvka House Inn'lor of Verdant Falls House Ka'uhane of The Blasted Steppes House Laka of Jayadi House Larosa of Maronne House Lawry of the Borderlands. House Malumo of the Isle of Takat House Manyan of Alesian Peaks House McGrath of Faded Morass The island is called the Garden of Teeth. House Rahar of The Dreamscape. House Sidari of Karsa The islands are called Rohanitanah and Jiwatanah Gameplay Each house (and all associated players) have access to a part of the Discord server. In this section, labeled after their house, the players have a discussion tab, where they can discuss anything relating to the game, out of character, or in character if they wish. There is also an event tab, where only the DM can post text. This is to create a clear event log. If a player makes a decision, the DM will post the results in the event tab (though some results may not be immediate). On Tuesdays and Thursdays, there will be an event. This event will be some sort of text, requiring input or a decision from a player. The player can respond whenever they have time, within 48 hours (let the DM know if you won't be able to respond). An example of this could be a party of bandits attacking your lands. You must choose what to do about it. The player then responds in the discussion tab, asking as many questions for clarification as are necessary to make their decision. The DM is always willing to provide suggestions (which come in the form of advice from an NPC ally). There are no wrong answers, unless you tell your people to do something impossible. Then the DM will simply tell you that isn't possible (although you can force your agents to try anyway). Extra, smaller events may occur throughout the week for more active players, depending on what the player would like and how much time the DM has. During the weekend the espionage and trade phases takes place. By Saturday evening you do two things. The first is you choose which espionage tasks you want to perform, and assign agents to do them if you want, or allow your spymaster to choose a generic unnamed spy instead. The second is you send out any trade offers you want to make. The specifics of both of these will be given in your individual Google Doc on the subject. By Sunday morning, all trade offers will be sent to other players (or NPC factions) and responses must be given by the end of Sunday. All trade is finalized by the end of Sunday, and the results of your espionage will be given to you at some time during the week, depending on DM discretion. Some results will come immediately.